riane_dargentfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 1: Sundas, 17 Last Seed, 4E 201.
Day 1: Sundas, 17 Last Seed. Upon awakening on a freezing cold and tiny land mass on the West coast of Solstheim Riane had no recollection of the events prior or any memory of who or where she is. Her lack of memory was a result of her sustaining head injuries by her captures before being dumped on the island. Bewildered and scared Riane managed to compose herself and knew she had to react quickly if she wanted to survive the harsh conditions. In the distance she saw an unknown vessel to which she later observed from a distance after she managed to swim her way to the main land of Solstheim. It is still unknown if this ship belongs to her captures and attempted murderers. After traversing the wilds of western Solstheim she found her way to the old town of Raven Rock. During her time there she felt uneasy and untrusting of everyone she met apart from a friendly Nord blacksmith named Glover Mallory. Riane spent the nights sleeping in the ancestral Dunmer tombs under Raven Rock while trying to recover from her injuries and memory loss. During this time she researched the small towns history in the book "History of Raven Rock, Vol I." which sparked some of her memory to return, reminding her of the current date and time, as well as her name. Her short stay in Raven Rock only lasted a few days before she heard rumors of a captain who sails to the mainland of Skyrim, for a fee. The night before Riane decided to slip aboard the vessel, she spent the night in the Retching Netch despite the uncomfortable onlookers. During her sleep she was suddenly awoken to the sounds of a dark voice and the smashing of rocks. She was trapped in a trance, surrounded by all the towns people of Raven Rock as the voice continued to repeat verses of dark magic, keeping everyone in this trance as they mindlessly chiseled at stone pillars of some sort of temple. Across from her she heard a familiar voice, it was Glover. Defying this Daedras chants she broke free and frantically attempted to free Glover. In her panic she accidentally cast of flame spell, igniting Glover in a plume of fire. Suddenly Glover and every towns member ceased to mindlessly chisel at the temple and viciously charged after Riane, driving her out of the town and into the dark wilderness. After some hours she managed to kill some bandits at their camp and spent the night planning how she could safely return to Raven Rock and somehow board the ship to Skyrim. Upon returning to Raven Rock it seemed all the towns people had forgotten about the night before however, the guards remembered her bounty and arrested her, striping her of most of her belongings and kicking her back out onto the ashen streets. Her hat pulled over her face she quickly hustled to the docks and boarded the vessel and safely gained passage to the Motherland of Skyrim.